mywritingisawsomefandomcom-20200215-history
The Mermaid Palace
1: The Princess Under the water, where the sun doesn't shine, and where it's cold and dark, but there is a place under the water, where peace still exsists. It's hard to believe that that place is ruled by a small little mermaid, of only 13 years. She, oh how she, she's very beautiful you see. She has the beautiful rosy red lips, and the hair, oh her hair! It's a tragedy to think that she herself combs it. Her hair, it's strawberry blonde, and her hair is quite long, you see. Curls with such a beautiful majesty that she herself can not believe it's beauty. Her name? Oh, dear, what was that little mermaids name? Olivia. Her name is Olivia. It's hard to believe that just yesterday, she was learning how to swim. Like every other mermaid, Olivia's tail color is based upon her personalitiy. Sense her personalitiy is bright, her tail is a light aquamarine with light fins. She wears an aquamarine seashell bra. Now, let's see where little Olivia is now... Soft giggles stop the silence of the ocean. Now, we come into view of Olivia. Olivia, the poor girl is thought of being weird, you see, Olivia does not know she is a Princess, but we know, don't we? Now, now, hush hush. Let us see what'll happen to this true beauty. Olivia, she hums My Immortal by, well, she doesn't know. "I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me You used to captivate me By your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me Me Me." As she sang she swam, moving her beautiful tail behind her. She touched the water with her hands, but she didn't feel it. She reached for the light, but got nothing. She cried tears, but felt not one. She sang, but drowned her own cracking meoldy. She hoped, but she did not except. Olivia, despite who she was, was sad to be a mermaid. The song she sang, it only made her cry more. The more she sang, the more excited she became, the happier she could get. But singing did not fix all problems, you see. She was still well aware that she didn't have any friends, and that she probably was never going to have any. Category:User:Perfect Dreams Category:Romance Category:Action